


Thank You, Mother

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Inigo takes a stroll during the night, bringing along a wrapped object with him. Once he makes his way to his destination, he unwraps the object and then proceeds to talk to it. A belated Mother's Day fic.





	Thank You, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, after a few months, I finally posted a fic. As of late, Laslow x Azura has been taking over my life. Also, I managed to close on a house, so now I'm a homeowner! Anyway, thank you for being patient and enjoy! ^_^

It was late at night as the stars shone brightly over the skies of Regna Ferox. Inigo was laying in bed with his wife Azura, the latter sleeping after a busy Mother's Day celebration.

Earlier in the day, they and their children Shigure and Soleil headed on over to visit Olivia and Lon'qu as well as the younger Inigo. When the family gathering was finished, Shigure and Soleil decided to spend the night with their grandparents while Inigo and Azura headed on home for a private occasion.

After spending some quality time together in their bedroom, Azura decided to bid the night farewell and slept with a content smile on her face. Inigo did the same, but he feigned it until Azura was truly asleep. Once he had checked a few times to assure that his wife was sleeping, Inigo carefully rose from their bed and got himself dressed, though with minimal clothing. He then crouched down below their bed in order to retrieve something from beneath it, which was a square-shaped object that was wrapped intricately in a cloth.

As Inigo made his way to the door, he glanced at Azura, the love of his life. Even though he felt like he was leaving her behind for what he was going to do, he knew that it had to be something that only he could do, and he promised to bring over afterwards.

"I'll be back in a bit." Inigo whispered as left the room and then out of their home.

Inigo's trek had only taken him a few minutes to get, which wasn't far from his home. His destination of interest was a giant tree that had a few flowers at each of its side. The dancer's smile was a tad somber but with just enough hope and optimism to push through. He then got close to the trunk of the tree where he crouched down and carefully unwrapped the object.

The object in question was a portrait of his mother Olivia, well the Olivia of his time. In the portrait, she was performing a dance that Inigo had memorized during his time with her despite the grim future that they both had to endure. Inigo had commissioned his son Shigure to draw the portrait for him, but at the request that they wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Although Shigure was puzzled that his father would not want others to know about it, he respected his father's secrecy.

Inigo proceeded to lay the portrait in front of the trunk so that it was in a leaning position. He took a few steps back before sitting in a crisscross position, facing the portrait. Taking a deep breath, Inigo proceeded to talk to the portrait.

"Happy Mother's Day," Inigo started, a small smile adorning his face, "you know, I never had the time to celebrate this occasion back in the other world. Mainly due to the war and all but now I have the time to do so."

Playing with his fingers, Inigo began to look back at the events from today. "We've visited the past versions of you, father, and myself today. Shigure and Soleil had shown your past self a coordinated dance that they brushed up on while Azura and I had brought flowers. In the end, we were all joyous and content. A stark contrast to the life that the both of us had".

He could feel his eyes stinging but no tears were falling. Even though Grima had been slain, as well as Anankos in the other world, Inigo knew that life back in his future would never be the same, despite the benevolent version of Anankos restoring most of the damages there. "Maybe the reason why Owain, Severa, and I had decided to remain here instead in our actual world was because we wanted to see what could've been for us, and to ensure that it would never happen again."

"Honestly, I never liked celebrating Mother's Day," Inigo had confessed to the portrait as his tears had finally began to fall, "because it never was the same after your passing."

The last expression that Inigo recalled seeing on his mother was not fear and despair, but of that of love and hope that she held in high regard.

"You always told me to smile despite the adversity that I had to face but there's always been a limit to it. Growing up without you and father was hard because most of the time I had to fend myself from the Risen at a young age, but I got used to it. Getting the chance to meet you in this time was a refreshing feeling because it was hope that things could change for the better."

Taking a deep breath, the dancer reminisced of his time in the lands of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla.

"But then we were called to assist in a war that was fought between two kingdoms. The good thing is that a prince, now king, was able to quell the warring nations by convincing them that there was a mysterious force at play. The biggest change in my life was meeting Azura. She is an exemplar of both grace and beauty, as if it mirrored yours. Not only that, but when we were blessed with two children, it reminded me of what you've said."

"Fight for those that you hold dear in your heart," Inigo mouthed out as he gripped his thighs with his hands "and keep your head held high with a smile as bright as the sun."

The dancer sobbed for a bit until he regained his composure. Despite everything, Inigo still missed his actual mother.

"Are you proud of everything that I've done, mother? Even if I was a philandering buffoon?" Inigo had questioned until he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him tightly.

Shook by it, Inigo quickly took a glance on his shoulder blade and noticed long blue tresses covering a portion of it.

"She is, Inigo." The voice spoke to him.

"A-Azura?" Inigo blurted out in response, taking account that her hold had softened, "What are you doing here?"

"Old habits never die. It's something that we have in common, dear." Azura explained as she let go of Inigo, proceeding to sit at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Shigure had told me everything. It was right after you told him to draw something for you."

Inigo lightly chuckled at the confession. So much for keeping it a secret, but he did want to bring Azura and their children here eventually. "Sorry for keeping this from you."

Azura nodded her head in response, giving a light peck to his cheek. "I understand the circumstances behind it."

"You really think that she would be proud of me?" he wondered as he gaze was still fixed on the portrait.

"Correction, I don't think it," she said as she brought Inigo's face to hers, "I know it. Just always remind yourself of all the people that you've met, and how much of an influence that you had on them."

The gods had truly blessed him with such an amazing and wise woman. But then again, she always had a way with words, and it had a much more effect than his flirting. Sometimes Inigo still wondered if he ever deserved Azura in his life, but in the end, she had chosen him to be her partner for life.

"Thank you, Azura." Inigo simply replied as he hugged his wife.

"Of course, Inigo. I promised to always sing with you in my thoughts, right?" she reminded, returning the hug back.

The couple broke off from their embrace as they both stood up with Azura's fingers interlocking her husband's.

"Sorry for doubting myself, mother," he apologized to the portrait as he wiped his tears away, "I should always be proud for even the slightest feats in my life."

Azura simply nodded at his statement, relieved to see that Inigo's doubts were washing away. "And I'll be sure to protect him and our children."

Inigo had then walked towards the portrait as he knelt down near it. "Thank you, mother, for all that you've done for me," he then pressed his palm on the portrait, "give my regards to father, as well."

Once Inigo was finished, he stood up and made his way towards Azura, a smile on his face. "Let's get going now."

"But what about the portrait of your mother?" Azura questioned with concern because of the possibility of the portrait getting lost.

"It will be fine resting here for the night," Inigo reassured as he gently grabbed his wife's hand, "also, I would like to bring Soleil and Shigure here tomorrow."

The songstress acknowledged her husband's reasoning, a grin forming from her afterwards. "Of course, Laslo—" she abruptly halted herself after realizing what she had uttered—"my apologies. I forgot that you prefer for us to call you by your real name."

"No harm done, Azura," Inigo replied as he chuckled in the end, "we should get going."

"Yeah," she nodded in acceptance, looking back at the portrait of her mother-in-law for one more time, "we have another day ahead of us."

And so, the two headed off to their home, eagerly awaiting the next day. However, along the way, Inigo could've sworn that someone had whispered something to him. The dancer decided to ignore those thoughts and concluded that he must've imagined it.

Once Inigo and Azura were out of earshot and view, the voice rang again, as though it was uttering the following words.

"Thank you, Inigo. Just know that I will always love you. Keep on smiling and bring joy onto others."


End file.
